


Cards and presents

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - "What do you mean ‘your birthday was last week’?” Reiner shouted loudly at his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards and presents

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post DECEMBER 2013

"What do you mean ‘your birthday was last week’?” Reiner shouted loudly at his friend. The young boy flinched. Instantly he regretted asking his new friend, Reiner, when his birthday was. It was simply out of curiosity and he hadn’t predicted that the blond would want to pry back into his own boring personal life.

“I d-didn’t want you to fuss and worry just after Christmas,” Bertholdt hunched his shoulders up to his ears.

“That’s what birthdays are for, aren’t they?” Reiner said. “You get people to fuss over you and buy you presents and cards.”

Bertholdt gave no reply and kept his shoulders hunched making him smaller than he already was. Reiner watched his friend for a moment before leaning on the desk to get closer to the boy. “I guess you don’t want to be fussed over then.”

“Thanks,” Bertholdt gave a smile.

“I still have to get you a card and a present though!” Reiner grinned, quickly ignoring the protests and the tugging on his arm.

The bell rung informing the children to take their seats. Reiner gave a final grin and held a thumbs up in front of his friend’s face before taking his seat on the other side of the room.

…

As the bell for the end of school rung, the teacher was doing his best to calm the rabble to be able to leave safely. Not breaking tradition, Bertholdt was one of the last people to leave because for some reason tying his shoelaces took longer than the rest of the children – then again most of them wore buckles.

“Let me do that, Bert,” Reiner said, tired of waiting and wanting to help. Bertholdt’s ears grew hot at the sound of his nickname that was all too foreign, but he would not deprive Reiner of calling him by it.

“I’ve got you a card.”

“But–“

“It’s in the front pocket of my bag,” Reiner pointed, focusing more on his struggle to hold the two laces in place before he pulled – it was so much easier doing it on himself.

The tentative boy unzipped his friend’s bag but despite having permission, it felt too intrusive to look beyond the yellow folded piece of card. There was no envelope hiding the bright colours spelling out the traditional greeting “Happy Birthday!” The card was decorated with balloons and many assortments related to a party theme. Although Bertholdt took notice of the dominant drawing of what looked like himself and Reiner smiling.

Bertholdt flicked his attention to Reiner who wafted his hand, encouraging him to open it. Bertholdt did so. Inside we’re simple words wishing him a late birthday. It spread a rare smile on Bertholdt’s face. He stood up and wrapped his arms round the boy in front. He then spoke into his shoulder, “Thank you.”

"I’ll get you a present as well, if I can have another hug," Reiner chuckled.

Bertholdt frowned. That was what he hadn’t wanted: Reiner (or anyone for the matter) to be showering him with too much attention. Then again he didn’t want to decline his friend a hug when it made him comfortable. “Can the hug be my present.”

"Sure!" Reiner wrapped his arms round his friend and squeezed tightly. Bertholdt squeezed back though not with much force.

"Happy Birthday, Bert!"

* * *

 

"Bert, I feel like I’m cheating."

"Why?" Bertholdt nuzzled his face into the thick neck years had made him so familiar with.

"You can’t seriously just want a hug as a present every year," Reiner rubbed his cheek on the black bristles of hair.

"Sure I can…" Bertholdt kissed the pale skin. "Unless you have something else in mind."

Reiner cursed himself inwardly. He could feel Bertholdt’s smile in the crook between his shoulder blade and neck; it was his own fault for heating up so quickly.


End file.
